


untitled phone sex

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kink/Prompt: phone sex





	untitled phone sex

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

This call was costing him a fortune, but it’s worth it if it means he doesn’t have to suffer through Great Aunt Reiko’s hair tussling and asking him when he’s going to get married.

“Tell her you’re marrying me,” Koyama suggests on the other end of the line, sucking on something that creates more static than the cell service in Reiko-obaachan’s linen closet. “That’ll shut her up.”

“Are you kidding?” Shige hisses back. “She’ll make me drag you all the way here and find some way to get you pregnant.”

Koyama snorts. “What makes you think that _I’m_ the mommy?”

“Everything,” Shige retorts.

He can hear Koyama pouting. “Fine, but you wear the dress at our wedding.”

“I make a hideous girl!” Shige exclaims.

“So do I!” Koyama replies. “You’re prettier than me, Shigeko.”

“Not funny,” Shige huffs. “Stop being mean to me. I’m paying by the minute.”

Koyama laughs. “I feel like I should put out.”

“If we’re going to be married, you better,” Shige plays along. “Or I’ll stray.”

“The hell you will,” Koyama says in a fake girl voice. “I know how to keep my man satisfied.”

“Is that right?” Shige asks with a laugh. “Are you going to have dinner ready on the table when I come home every night?”

“Of course,” Koyama answers nonchalantly. “But eating might not be at the top of your priorities after you see who greets you at the door.”

“Apron and nothing else?” Shige guesses, leaning back against a stack of towels to make himself comfortable.

“Maybe an apron,” Koyama says slowly, like he’s considering it. “Yeah, an apron would be okay. But a slutty one, with lace.”

Shige throws his head back and laughs, highly amused at this scenario. “You’re right, I probably won’t want to eat. At least not food.”

Koyama makes a choking sound. “Shige! I almost swallowed my candy!” Shige only laughs harder as Koyama sputters out his words. “What do you know about that kind of stuff?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Shige lies. “I’m pure and innocent, just like my beautiful wife Keiko.”

“Pfft,” Koyama says, then gapes. “Oh, my god, I can’t believe you said that.”

Shige’s laughter returns full force, and he stuffs a towel over his face to keep from being discovered. “Keiko-chan, if you can’t handle that kind of talk, you shouldn’t be wearing slutty aprons with which to entice your husband.”

Koyama makes a noise like he’s shuddering, which just makes Shige laugh even more. “I can’t even imagine… do people really do that?”

“Wait, what are we talking about?” Shige cocks his head and rests his phone between his ear and the makeshift towel pillows.

“What are _you_ talking about?” Koyama asks, sounding particularly violated.

“I’m confused!” Shige exclaims. “I thought there was only one thing to eat!”

Koyama’s uncharacteristically silent, making another pitiful noise, and for as smart as he is Shige can’t figure out what else can be “eaten” other than the obvious. “Shige,” Koyama says slowly. “We are going to be adult about this.”

“Okay,” Shige says, not feeling very adult at all.

“I was under the impression that you were referring to… the… the back end.”

Shige chokes on his air and nearly shoves the towel in his mouth to contain his very adult squeal. “Do people really do that?”

“That’s what I said!”

“That’s… that’s…”

“I know.” He can almost see Koyama’s disgusted face. “I wonder, though…”

“You wonder what?” Shige prompts, raising his voice a little in horror.

Koyama sighs. “Well, people wouldn’t do it if it didn’t feel good, right? And like, _gay_ people, they are… back there… all the time. Right? So it has to feel good.”

Shige’s first urge is to squash this line of conversation, but now he’s wondering as well. Thanks, Koyama. “Why don’t you try it, then?”

“What, now?” Koyama laughs. “And why does it have to be me?”

“You’re older!” Shige grins, even though Koyama can’t see it. “Set an example for the kouhai.”

“An example, yeah,” Koyama grumbles. “Guinea pig is more like it. If you want to know so bad, why don’t you do it yourself?”

“Because I’m in my aunt’s linen closet,” Shige answers, and it’s probably the truth.

“Well, my cat is watching,” Koyama replies. “I can’t do that in front of my cat.”

“But it’s perfectly okay to do it on the phone with me,” Shige shoots back. “Jeez, Kei, why don’t we just have phone sex?”

“That would be a little easier,” Koyama comments.

“Kei!”

“What?” Koyama’s exhaling into the mouthpiece, probably running across his house after Nyanta. “Come, Nyanta-chan. Time to go outside.”

“Oh, my god, you’re really going to do it,” Shige says in awe.

Koyama sighs. “Only if you do something for me.”

“What?” Shige squeaks.

“Shige, I’m going to touch myself in a very strange place for you. The least you can do is, like, tell me a hot story or something.”

“Um…” Shige searches his brain for something, anything, a whole plot or a thread of inspiration. “You and I in a dark bar…”

“Not Tegoshi’s song lyrics!” Koyama cries. “Never mind, I’ll just think of something.”

“No, no, I’ll do it,” Shige insists, sitting up on his knees in his prime thinking position. The whole married escapade from earlier is poking at him, but he doesn’t know how Koyama will react to that. Maybe he can twist it around. “He sees her across the room, wearing the apron he gave her for their fifth anniversary, her wedding band, and that’s it. His briefcase falls to the floor as he’s drawn to her, placing one foot in front of the other until there’s only the table between them, set for two. His eyes roam her body from head to toe, settling on the curve of her -”

“Stop, Shige, that’s not doing anything for me.” Koyama sighs again, followed by some shuffling noises. “Why did you change it to a girl?”

Shige chuckles a little embarrassedly. “Was it that obvious?”

“Glaringly,” Koyama replies. “Just… just leave it like it was before.”

“With… us?” Shige asks carefully.

A pause. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Shige clears his throat, squeezing his eyes shut like it makes a difference. “I sit down in the chair, pretending like I’d rather eat dinner than… than you…” Koyama makes a strangled noise, which seems to clear out Shige’s inhibitions. “Instead I pull you towards me by the string of the apron, inadvertently untying it as you straddle my lap -”

“Shige,” Koyama interrupts. “You’re really good at this.”

Shige laughs. “Thanks. Do you want me to keep going? Or are you -”

“Oh, I haven’t even started.” Koyama’s breathing quickens as something on the phone clicks. “I have you on speaker, okay? With the way this is going I’ll probably need both of my hands.”

“That’s… that’s…” Shige’s at a loss for words, feeling his pants grow tighter at the picture in his mind.

“Just keep going,” Koyama hisses. “And don’t stop no matter what I say.”

Shige sets his jaw, his eyes still closed. “You can feel me hard against you, and my hands go to your hips to pull you closer. You kiss me and play with my tie, unfastening it and rocking against me enough to make me kiss you harder. My hands slide back to grab your ass, squeezing and roughly yanking you towards me in quick, sharp motions. You rub against me and your hands drop to my belt -”

This time it’s a moan that cuts him off, soft and breathy like Koyama’s speaking directly into the mouthpiece. “Oh, Shige, it’s good. It’s really good and I haven’t even done it yet.”

He wants to ask what’s good, but he was instructed not to stop. “Before you can touch me, I’ve got my hand between your legs, running my fingers lightly down the crease of your ass and grazing over the place where… where…”

“Say it,” Koyama growls. “Say it or I’ll stop.”

“… the place where I would enter you,” Shige continues, pressing three towels over his face in attempts to take away some of the dirtiness he’s feeling. “You arch up into me and tear into my pants, touching us both together while I dip my fingers into a nearby jar and return them to your… your hole.”

“Shige, fuck,” Koyama spits, his breath coming out in gasps. “So fucking dirty, oh my god.”

Shige’s about to break the rules, but he just has to know. “Kei, are you -?”

“Yeah,” Koyama answers. “Are you?”

“I-I wasn’t…” Shige looks down, considering the state of his groin. “Should I be?”

“Yeah,” Koyama says again. “I mean, if you want to. If you’re… interested.”

“I’m interested,” Shige replies automatically, testing himself with a light trail of a finger and nearly thrusting up into his own hand. “Kei, I really don’t think I can do this here.”

“Just be quiet,” Koyama suggests, not at all following his own advice as his cries go straight into Shige’s ear. “You’re in a linen closet? Mute yourself with some towels or something.”

“I’m already doing that,” Shige whispers, nearly shoving the phone in his mouth with the force that he’s using to push the towels over his face. “It’s so hot in here.”

“Do it,” Koyama says. “And don’t bite it back.”

“Huh?”

“I want to hear you,” Koyama says quietly.

“Oh, my god,” Shige says, biting his lip as he opens his pants and shoves his hand inside, hissing at the contact and almost dropping the phone at the way his own hand feels wrapped around his length with Koyama’s voice in his ear.

“It’s different, isn’t it?” Koyama breathes.

“Yeah it is,” Shige agrees, letting a low moan slip.

Koyama echoes it. “Can you keep talking?”

“I don’t know.” Shige squeezes himself and falls back on the towels, spreading his legs a little and pushing up into his own hand. “Kei, it’s so good.”

Koyama makes a frustrated noise. “Shige, I _need_ you to keep talking. I can’t do it if it doesn’t come from your voice.”

“Shit,” Shige whines, turning over onto his side to hold the phone under his ear. “Fine. You’re sucking on my tongue as I poke inside, one finger then two, stretching you and getting you ready for me.”

There’s a series of bangs on the other end, but they’re mixed in with Koyama’s wailing and he probably doesn’t want Shige to stop and ask if he’s okay. “You push back against me, tightening your grip on the both of us before pulling away. I gape at you, but you’re just getting the lube to put on me and then you hover over me and look at me with that stupid sexy smirk before lowering yourself… and… and… oh, god, then I’m inside you, completely surrounded by you… and… fuck, Kei, I can’t… I can’t talk anymore.”

Koyama’s probably not listening anyway with the way he’s mumbling nonsense into the phone, his moans getting louder until he screams Shige’s name loud enough to be heard through all of the towels and probably the door. Shige’s not too worried about that, being as he grunts deeply and squeezes his length, forcing it through a tighter space, and if he concentrates he can imagine that he’s really inside Koyama, with Koyama riding him and screaming his name much like he just did.

“Shige, why did you-”

Shige’s the one who interrupts him this time, smacking his head back against the rack and groaning unabashedly as he releases into his hand, feeling all of the tension and pressure disappear from every nerve of his body, leaving him in nothing but tingles.

“Oh,” Koyama answers his own question. “Well.”

“Yeah,” Shige says breathlessly.

“Do you want to know how it was?”

Shige laughs despite himself. “I think I have a pretty good idea.”

“When will you be back again?”

Shige pauses. “Sunday. Kei, are we going to -?”

“What time?”

“Six?”

Koyama chuckles. “What do you want to eat for dinner?”


End file.
